fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Banderwil/Bionicle spółka z o.o. II
... A jednak nie (ci, którzy czytali pierwszą część wiedzą o co chodzi)! Minął już miesiąc, a spółka ciągle się trzyma! Zresztą sami zobaczcie... - Hej, Gałąź. Wstań rzesz wreszcie, małpo jedna! - Guurahk budził Johnego. Wszyscy już wstali... Prawie wszyscy. DerXess jeszcze leżał w łóżku, o czymś tam śniąc. Durahk budził Dercia, a Guurcio poszedł do kuchni. Po chwili wszyscy siedzieli przy stole, czekając na fantastyczności kulinarne Guurahka. Rahkshi Dezintegracji wszedł do pokoju z ogromną tacą, pełną przeróżnego jedzenia. Ledwo Guurcio postawił tacę na stole, zaczął się szał pożerania. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - Ja otworzę! - krzyknął Fonger z toalety. Toa Ognia już umiał sam się wyciągnąć z kibla. Fonger podszedł do drzwi. Gdy je otworzył, do domu wparował Avorahk - Rahkshi Światła, który jest pro i robi imprezę. - Tak jest! Wróciłem! - krzyknął Avorahk. - Avorahk?! To ty?! Ale jazda! - Guurcio ucieszył się na widok swojego starego kolegi. - Ach... Ile tu już czasu, odkąd się ostatnio widzieliśmy? Przybij grabę! - dwaj Rahkshi przywitali się w tak zawiły sposób, że nawet nie mogę tego opisać. Po przywitaniu, Avorahk zasiadł przy stole. - Wiecie, podobno w okolicy mają urządzać wyścigi szybkich pojazdów! - poinformował Avorahk. - Tak, słyszałem. To chyba dzisiaj jest pierwszy wyścig. - wtrącił Ivest. - No to idziemy! - wykrzyknął Guurahk. Popołudniu spółka zebrała się przy torze wyścigowym. - Potrzebujemy jeszcze kilku kierowców! - krzyczał jakiś facet. - Ja się zgłaszam! - z tłumu wyszedł... Sekenuva?! - WTF?! Go nie miało być w tym opowiadaniu! - Gałąź cały się gotował. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Johny zawsze żywił nienawiść do Seki - Dobra, ja też idę! - Johny wyszedł z tłumu i podszedł do przydzielonego mu pojazdu. - Brakuje jeszcze trzech! Kto chciałby wystartować?! - Ja z chęcią wystartuję! - kolejna osoba wyszła z tłumu. To był Sanso. - Dobra, jeszcze dwóch! - krzyknął facet. Z tłumu wyszli Guurahk i Ivest. - Dobra, mamy komplet! - wszyscy zawodnicy wsiedli do pojazdów. Samochodów było w sumie 8. Po chwili rozległ się ryk nowoczesnych silników. 3 - 2 - 1 - I poszli! A tu proszę bardzo, jak mniej więcej wyglądał wyścig: wyścig - 3 miejsce... SAMOCHÓD NR.19!!! - z wozu o numerze 19 wyszedł Ivest. - 2 miejsce... SAMOCHÓD NR.26!!! - z pojazdu nr. 26 wyszedł Ghuurcio. - 1 miejsce... SAMOCHÓD NR.16 - z tego samochodu wyszedł... WTF?! Gałąź?! Przecież on ma zaburzenia koncentracji i pije odmóżdżacze! Jakim cudem zajął 1 miejsce?! - Haha! Ofiara Sekenuva nie zajął nawet 5! - Toa Energii był wyśmiewany przez Gałązia. - Oj, już go zostaw! - powiedział Guurahk. - Nie, nie zostawię go! Byłeś gorszy ode mnie! - Johny nie posłuchał Guurcia, więc dostał od niego z kibel-ssałki w dup... to jest w pośladki. - Dobra, wracamy. Zostawiliśmy Durahka i Hahli samych w domu... O zgrozo... - po plecach Power Dragona przeszedł dreszcz na myśl, co się tam Hahli wyprawia z Durahkiem. Gdy stali już przed domem, Durcio wybiegł, cały zdyszany. - Ratujcie mnie! To jakaś sadystka jest! - O kurde... Pewnie było ostro... - powiedział przerażony DerXess. Część I Won mi, won mi! - krzyczał Gałąź. Przed domem stał Seke i Sanso - Jak zaraz nie pójdziecie, to... - jednak oni nie posłuchali - DERCIO!!! - przez drzwi wyjrzał DerXess. Widząc o co chodzi, wrócił na chwilę do domu, po czym wrócił uzbrojony po zęby w przyrządy do czyszczenia toalet. Tak, miał też kibel-ssałkę. - Rada rada - rzekł DerXess z mrożącą krew w żyłach powagą, po czym rzucił się na intruzów i zaczął ich nap... napadowe bóle głowy im zrobił - Wynoście się, albo użyję tego! - DerXess wyjął z plecaka na amunicję dwukolorową kostkę toaletową. Seke i Sanso zaczęli błagać o litość, lecz Dercio nie słuchał i torturował ich kostką toaletową. - Zostaw ich! Czyś ty oszalał?! Chcesz ich tym zabić?! - Guurcio wyrwał kostkę z dłoni DerXessa, po czym zwrócił się do Seki i Sanso - A wy co tu robicie? - Pamiętacie wczorajszy wyścig? - zaczął Seke. - Trudno zapomnieć. W końcu pierwsze miejsce ^^. - szczycił się Johny. - No, to kiedy ten autobus wybuchł, to mi rozwaliło mieszkanie... Więc... No, tego... Mógłbym z wami zamieszkać? - Eeee... Nie, zamieszkaj u Sanso. - odrzekł Guru. - Ale mi też rozpierniczyło chatę! - do rozmowy dołączył się Sanso. - Trudno! Idźcie się wyżalić organizatorom tego wyścigu. - Ale no bo... Ale no bo... A dobra tam! Chodź Seke. Idziemy pogadać z organizatorami! - powiedział Sanso i razem z Sekenuvą poszli w miasto. - Uff... Nareszcie poszli! Już myślałem, że będę musiał dłużej trzymać to świństwo. - DerXess wskazał na kostkę toaletową. W salonie Power Dragon siedział na tapczanie. Coś tam bełkotał, popijając sobie "Żubra". Ivest siedział przed portalem do Świata Człowieków. Najwyraźniej próbował rozgryźć jego działanie. Hahli krzątała się po domu, szukając Durahka. Fonger i Durcio przeszli właśnie przez portal, niosąc lodówko-zamrażarkę. Gdy ją postawili w kuchni, zajęli się podłączeniem jej do wszelkich potrzebnych instalacji. Guurahk usiadł w głębokim fotelu. Myślał o Banderwilu i nagle: - "Guurahk, use the force and find Banderwil" - "Zaraz, kim jesteś i dlaczego mówisz po angielsku?" - "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and... Dlaczego ja gadam po angielsku?" - "Co robisz w mojej głowie?" - "I must... Kurde... Muszę Ci przypomnieć, że powinieneś być przy Banderwilu. Go and znajdź him." - Guurahk się obudził. Czuł, że słowa Obi-Wana były słuszne. Powinien być przy swoim starym, dobrym Banderwilu. Więc następnego dnia... Część II - Dobra, ludkowie, idę szukać Bandka! - oznajmił Guru. - "Niech the Force będzie z tobą. Kurde!" - powiedział Obi-Wan, po czym wrócił do świata Gwiezdnych Wojen. - Powodzenie, Guru. - Power Dragon i Guurahk uściskali swoje dłonie na pożegnanie. Guurahk wyszedł przed dom, po czym starał się przypomnieć sobie, w którą stronę poszedł Banderwil. Po chwili sobie przypomniał i ruszył na północny-zachód. - OK, tylko spokojnie. To, że nie ma ani Bandka, ani Guurcia, nie znaczy, że to koniec świata. - powiedział Power'ek. - TO KONIEC ŚWIATA!!! AAAAAAAA!!! - krzyczał Gałąź i zaczął biegać po pokoju, aż w końcu wypadł przez okno. Wszyscy spojrzeli z niepokojem na okno, przez które wypadł Johny. - Spokojnie, przecież mieszkamy na parterze. - uspokoił wszystkich Fonger. - Skoro nie ma Guurcia, to musimy skołować żarcie sami, więc popołudniu przechodzimy przez portal. - rzekł Ivest. Popołudnie... - Dobra, kiedy tam będziemy, to musimy się streszczać. Bierzemy wszystko, co zdatne do jedzenia. OK, gotowi? THIS IS SPARTA!!! - krzyknął Power'ek i wbiegł do portalu, a za nim reszta. Wszyscy wyszli po drugiej stronie z budki telefonicznej. Szybko wbiegli do sklepu i zaczęli szukać przydatnych rzeczy. Power Dragon poszedł do nabiałów, DerXess do słodyczy, Ivest do chipsów itp., Fonger do pieczyw, Avorahk do wędlin, a Hahli razem z Durciem do... bielizny erotycznej dla kobiet :/. Wszyscy, oprócz Hahli, się spieszyli. Bandek na szczęście nie zabrał ze sobą torby bez-endu, więc można było wziąć więcej. Hahli właśnie przyglądała się różowym stringom. - Jak myślisz, pasowały by na mnie? - Hahli spytała się Durahka, który już od dawna od niej uciekł i pomagał DerXessowi pakować słodycze. Avorahk właśnie skończył i wziął ze sobą przepakowaną od mięs i wędlin torbę. Dercio i Durcio też skończyli. Zostali jeszcze Fonger, Ivest i Power Dragon... A nie, Power'ek już stał przy budce telefonicznej-portalu z siatką z jogurtami i serkami. Pod budkę podbiegli jeszcze Fonger i Ivest. - A to co? - zapytał się Power'ek, widząc w torbie Ivesta mnóstwo puszek "Warki". - A to taki mały bonus. - odpowiedział Ivest. - Dobra, wszyscy są? - Power zaczął liczyć - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 i 7. OK, wszyscy są. Wracamy! - i spółka przeszła przez portal. W domu zastali Johnego siedzącego na kanapie, trzymającego się za głowę. Najwyraźniej, gdy wypadł z okna, spadł na głowę. Ekipa poszła do kuchni i rozpakowała swoje zakupy. Fonger chciał właśnie sięgnąć po ostatni jogurt, aby go schować do lodówki, lecz jogurt sam uciekł tuż spod jego dłoni. Zdziwiony Fonger po chwili usłyszał mlaskanie. Odwrócił się w stronę, z której dobiegało mlaskanie i zobaczył... Yodę? Tak, to był Yoda. Siedział sobie na parapecie, jedząc jogurt. - Mmmm... Możesz skołować mi drugi? - spytał się Yoda, gdy zjadł cały jogurt. - AAAAAAAAAA!!! - krzyknął Fonger. - Co się stało? - do Fongera podbiegł Power'ek, a za nim DerXess. - AAAAAAAAA!!! - wydarł się Dercio, widząc Yodę - Kim jesteś?! - I'm Yoda. I'm a solja. I'm low to the floja. - padła odpowiedź. - Możesz jaśniej? - Don't be unwise, judge me not by my size. - Dobra, dosyć! - krzyknął Ivest i trzepnął Yodę miotłą tak, że Yoda zleciał z parapetu. - AAAAA!!! Przestańcie, please! - powiedział Yoda. Ivest się wstrzymał od ponownego trzepnięcia go miotłą - Uff... Przestali. Nie mogą bić cały czas Yody... To nie dobre... Hmm... A to co? Uuu... Świeci! Łahahaha! - Yoda przekopywał się przez jeszcze nierozpakowaną torbę. Dobra, czas sprawdzić jak idą poszukiwania Guurahka... - Ja tej! Gdzie on mógł poleźć?! - mówił do siebie Guurcio. Nagle jakiś szybki cosiek przebiegł obok niego, a za cośkiem biegł... Banderwil! Cosiek zaatakował Banderwila, ale ten się nie dał. Bandek zaczął się szarpać z cośkiem i rzucił nim w pobliski budynek. Cośek wstał i rzucił się na Banerwila, ugryzł go w ramię, a następnie rzucił do na dach budynku. Bandek leżał przez chwilę i już chciał się podnieść, lecz cosiek spadł na niego i razem z Bandkiem wpadł do budynku. Cosiek wybił dziurę w ścianie i zaczął uciekać. Banderwil wstał i ruszył w pogoń za cośkeim, krzycząc: - Nie ma smalczyku, bez świniobicia!* - Banderwil? - Guurcio przyglądał się tej gonitwie. W końcu Banderwil capnął cośka i rozszerzył mu szczęki tak, aż coś chrupnęło i cosiek padł martwy na ulicę. - Banderwil! - krzyknął Rahkshi Dezintegracji. - Gurahk! - Bandek, dlaczego żeś se poszedł? - Eee... Bo tak mi mówił ten koleś w brązowym szlafroku, co mieszał angielski z polskim. - Dobra, wracajmy. Zostawiłem ich samych i wolę nie wiedzieć, co się tam dzieje. - powiedział Guru, po czym wraz z Banderwilem ruszył do domu... *tekst by Muraga7 Część III W domu było akurat spokojnie. Każdy zajmował się swoimi prawami. Fonger szykował sobie kanapki, a Ivest siedział przed portalem. Avorahk, Power'ek, Dercio i Durcio siedzieli na kanapie, popijając sobie "Warkę". Gałąź szarpał się z Yodą o paczkę żelko-węży. - Oddawaj! Nikt ci nie pozwolił tego wziąć! - krzyczał Johny. - Ale ja chcę! - Nie! - Tak! - w końcu paczka wyśliznęła się z rąk Johnego i obaj przewrócili się na podłogę. - Łahahaha! Moje, moje! - Yoda uciekł do salonu, gdzie usiadł na kanapie obok spitego Avorahka, który bełkotał coś o Teridaxie i zrobieniu imprezy... Czyli mówiąc krótko: było spokojnie. A co u Guurcia i Bandka? No cóż, przerzuciło ich na jakąś sawannę... Hej, to Nevada! A nie, bo to nadal Spherus Magna... - No to jesteśmy dalej od domu... - powiedział Guurcio. Nagle z pobliskich krzaków wyszedł potężny i duży stwór. Jednym susem dopadł Guurcia, i odgryzł by mu głowę, gdyby nie Bandek. Stwór i Bandek zaczęli walczyć. Walka przypominała walkę King Konga z T-Rexem i zakończyła się klasycznym rozerwaniem szczęki. Bandek stanął triumfalnie nad martwym ciałem stworzenia i ryknął: - JAKEM BANDERWIL!!! - Ale to było dobre! - krzyknął Guurcio. - AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - z drzewa obok zeskoczył krzyczący Toa Plazmy. - A to kto? - Kto, ja? - Toa Plazmy przestał krzyczeć. - Nie, Janusz Gajos! Pewnie, że ty! - powiedział Bandek. - Ja jestem Lumix . Hej, słyszeliście to "krzesło"? - Tak. - Chyba mi się echo popsuło... Dokąd idziecie? - Do domu. A czemu się pytasz? - Bo się zgubiłem... A więc idziecie do domu, tak? Zabiorę się z wami, bo idę w tym samym kierunku. - Dobra, lecz przed dołączeniem do nas skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutom, gdyż każda minuta spędzona z nami zagraża Twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu. - rzekł Banderwil, po czym ruszył w dalszą drogę, a za nim Guurcio i Lumix. A w domu... Impreza, którą zorganizował Avorahk, przy stole DJ'ejskim Ivest, a śpiewa Johny!!! Hahli tańczyła z Durahkiem, DerXess stał przy bece z piwem, pijąc browar. A Power'ek? A Power'ek tańczył, jakby to było ostatnia impreza w jego życiu i chciałby przed śmiercią się porządnie wyszaleć. Nagle muzyka zwolniła... na życzenie Dercia! Tak, Dercio chciał wpakować Durahka w wolnego z Hahli. - No, chodź Durcio. Nie zaprosisz mnie do tańca? To ja cię porwę... - Hahli niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do Durahka. Na szczęście Avorahk miał ochotę tylko i wyłącznie na szalone tańce, więc wskoczył na miejsce Ivesta i puścił coś lepszego, co śpiewał Power'ek!!!. Impreza się rozkręcała, wszyscy świetnie się bawili... Ale nie Bandek, Guru i Lumix... - No dalej, musimy uciekać! Bandek, podnieś tyłek i chodź tu! - krzyczał Guurahk. Banderwil ukręcił łeb zmutowanemu Kikanalo i dołączył do uciekających towarzyszy. Trójka uciekała przed całą masą zmutowanych i rozwścieczonych Kikanalo. - Wiesz, Guru, myślę że musimy zadzwonić do sam wiesz kogo. - powiedział Bandek. - Chyba nie mówisz o... - Guurahk przełkną ślinę. - Tak... Niestety... Musimy zadzwonić po... Pana Kazka.* - Bandek wyjął telefon i wybrał numer. Po krótkiej rozmowie przez telefon z istotą, powiedział: - OK, teraz lepiej się gdzieś schować. - trójca schowała się za dużym kamieniem. Po chwili dało się słyszeć jęki bólu zmutowanych Kikanalo i dźwięki rozszarpywania ciał. Gdy zrobiło się spokojniej, Bandek wyjrzał zza kamienia. W miejscu, z którego dobiegały odgłosy masakry, nie było nikogo. Jedynie ciała zmutowanych Kikanalo, z których obficie wypływała krew. - Dobra, już możecie wyjść! - Guru i Lumcio wyszli zza kamienia. Gdy ujrzeli pobojowisko, Lumix wrzasnął: - Ale fajne flaki!!! - Skoro już nas nie gonią, to możemy iść dalej. Chodźcie. - powiedział Guru i trójka ruszyła dalej. Tymczasem w domu... - Sio mi! Już! - przed domem znowu stali Seke i Sanso. - Wpuśćcie nas! Co my wam takiego zrobiliśmy?! -spytał Sanso. - Ty nic, ale... Tfu ... Sekenuva zrobił coś mnie! - powiedział Johny, stojąc w drzwiach i trzymając w dłoni kibel-ssałkę. - No dobra, przepraszam za tamto... I jeszcze za tamto drugie... I te dwa... I jeszcze za tamtych czterech... Dobra, wiadomo że cię przepraszam! - rzekł Seke. - Hmmm... Sanso, wchodzisz. A ty Seke... Hmmm... Przeprosiłeś mnie, fakt, ale jakoś mnie to nie przekonało... - Seke! O rany koguta! Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem! - ucieszył się Durahk. - Durcio! Ile to już miechów! - Seke i Durcio się przywitali. - Ty go znasz? - Johny spytał się Durahka. - Oczywiście! Jesteśmy kumplami, ziomami! Kiedyś ja z Seką byliśmy największymi gangsta na osiedlu! Ah... To były dobre czasy... - odpowiedział Durahk. - No cóż... Skoro to twój dobry kumpel... Ale pamiętaj, Seke, mam cię na oku... - Gałąź wlazł do domu, a za nim Seke i Durcio, rozmawiający o dawnych czasach. - Och! Świetnie! Coraz więcej gości się złazi! Niedługo będziemy musieli codziennie robić "zakupy". Nie wystarczy nam, że mamy tego Yodę, który zżera nam jedzenie? - gorączkował się Power'ek. - Moja wina to nie jest. Kalorii dużo Moc zużywa. - bronił się Yoda. - Będziemy wam pomagać w "zakupach"... A na czym takie "zakupy" polegają? - zapytał się Seke. - Oj, jutro zobaczysz... *sytuacja by Vezok999 Część IV - Kto to k**wa jest?! - na środku salonu tańczył... - Słuchajcie, sensowne panienki! Prawdziwy Król Julian tu stoi! Uwielbiam, gdy wprawiacie w ruch wesołe ciałka, gdy ruszacie bioderkami! - Co to, jakaś odmiana małpy Brakas? - spytał DerXess. - Raczej coś w rodzaju mutanta genetycznego. - odrzekł Seke. - Nie! Jam Król Julian! Samo zwalczy władca lemurów i ten tego też. No, to gdzie te moje banany, Moris?! Moris?! Gdzie jesteś z tą twoją wielką głową, którą zwykle zauważam? - Zaraz, kto to "Moris"? Kolejny mutant? - zapytał Ivest. - Nie, Moris. Mój wielkogłowy sługa... Moris!!! - Już idę, Panie. - z kuchni wyszedł Moris, niosący wielką kiść bananów. - A kto wam pozwolił wziąć te banany?! - zdenerwował się Power'ek. - Eeee... No wiecie, no bo to... Bo to Mort nam kazał! - Julian wskazał na małego, brązowo-beżowego lemura. - Yoda, Julian, Moris, Mort... Kto jeszcze przyjdzie?! - Power Dragon poszedł do swojej sypialni. W nocy miał się przekonać, kto jeszcze dołączy... A tymczasem u Bandka, Guurcia i Lumcia... - Ile razy jeszcze wpadniemy na jakieś rozwścieczone Rahi?! - trójka była otoczona przez Niedźwiedzie Pyłowe, które powoli zbliżały się do nich. Nagle, z pobliskich krzaczorów wyskoczył jakiś Toa Grawitacji z biała Akaku. Zaczął rzucać po kolei w Niedźwiedzie jakimiś owocami, a następnie podniósł rękę, trzymając coś w niej. - Kryjcie się! - krzyknął i rzucił w podłoże czymś w rodzaju granatu dymnego. Dym po chwili znikł, a Niedźwiedzie nie zastały tam już nikogo. Tymczasem, na "zakupach"... Sekenuva zrobił totalną rozróbę Domestosem. Wszyscy w pośpiechu pakowali żywność i jakieś pierdoły. Oczywiście był tam z nimi Yoda... - Ja będę miał te cukierki! - krzyczał jakiś chłopak, podobny do Luke'a Skywalkera. Chłopak szarpał się z Yodą o paczkę "Big Ben'ów" - But Luke, not ready are you! - odrzekł mu Yoda, najwyraźniej pomylił chłopaka z Luke'iem. - Hej, zielony krasnoludku, zbieraj się! Idziemy! Seke! Przestań żeż wreszcie wszystko upierniczać tym Domestosem! - krzyczał Power'ek. Wszyscy zebrali się przed budką telefoniczną... Hej, to nie budka telefoniczna... To budka policyjna! I to do tego niebieska! - Gdzie jest portal?! Jak niby mamy wrócić?! - gorączkował się Fonger. - A może nasz portal zmienił wygląd? Sprawdźmy to. - powiedział Ahorahk i śmiało wszedł do niebieskiej budki - Hej, musicie to zobaczyć! - zawołał resztę, gdy był już w środku. Pozostali weszli do budki. Okazało się, że budka jest w środku o wiele pojemniejsza, niż się zdawało z zewnątrz. Gdy Avorahk rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ujrzał jakiegoś człowieka, który o dziwo nie wrzeszczał na ich widok. - Kim jesteście? - zapytał się człowiek. - A kim ty jesteś? i Co zrobiłeś z naszym portalem? - Ah, no tak, ja... Jestem Doktorem. - przedstawił się mężczyzna. - Doktorem? Dziwne imię, jak na człowieka... A co zrobiłeś z portalem?! - Może byście mi powiedzieli, kim jesteście? - No cóż, większość z nas jest ze Spherus Magna... - zaczął wyjaśniać Power Dragon. - Nie byłem tam... Jeszcze. - powiedział do siebie Doktor. - Ja jestem Power Dragon... - Ja jestem Avorahk - Rahkshi Światła, który jest pro i robi imprezę! - Ja jestem Ivest - Toa Lodu. - Jam Fonger - Toa Ognia, o którym mówią, że podobny do Rahi jakiegoś :P. - Jestem Hahli- Toa Wody... - Jakem Durcio! - Hej, przecież tak woła Bandek! Już wam wszystkim mówił: "Wszystkie prawa zastrzeżone, a jak ktoś nie posłucha, to go będą musieli zastrzeżyć!" - przypomniał wszystkim Johny. - A, no racja... Ale wiadomo, że jestem Durcio... - A ja jestem DerXess... Kumpel Durcia. - Ja też jestem kumplem Durcia! Jestem Sekenuva. - A ja jestem Sanso. - A mi się nie chce przedstawiać. - powiedział chamsko Johny. - Wiesz co, Johny... - No co?! - Jajco k**wa - krzyknął na Johny'ego Power'ek. - No dobra... - zaczął z niechęcią - Jestem Gałąź. Johny Gałąź - powiedział to zupełnie jak James Bond ^^. - I'm Yoda. I'm a solja. I'm low to the floja. - Mówicie, że zrobiłem coś z waszym portalem... Jak on wyglądał? - spytał Doktor. - No... Coś jakby to ta Twoja buda, tylko że czerwona. - wyjaśnił Ivest. - No to macie kłopot. Mój TARDIS wylądował na waszym portalu... I go zgniótł. - Nie no, utknęliśmy w Świecie Człowieków! Świetnie! Teraz możemy jedynie czekać, aż przyjadą gliny i zaczną nas bez potrzeby razić paralizatorami! - gorączkował się Power'ek. - Nie wszystko stracone. TARDIS może prześledzić ścieżkę międzywymiarową i odstawić was do waszego wymiaru. - Nic nie zrozumiałem, ale dobra. OK, Spółka, wchodzimy do niebieskiej budy i wracamy do domu. - ogłosił uroczyście Power'ek. Wszyscy weszli do środka . Gdy maszyna, zwana TARDIS wystartowała, wytworzyło się takie ciążenie, że wszyscy zaczęli niekontrolowanie latać po pomieszczeniu. - E.T. go home!!! - wydarł się Avorahk. Po chwili TARDIS zwolnił, a po pięciu minutach Spółka i Doktor byli w domu na Spherus Magna. - To ja się idę rozejrzeć po waszym wymiarze... - powiedział Doktor i wyszedł. - Home, sweet home... - odetchnął DerXess. A co z naszą nieświętą trójcą i tym Toa Grawitacji? - Mmmm... Kubix! - powiedział dość niejasno Toa Grawitacji. - Że co? - spytał Bandek. - Mam na imię Kubix. Skrót od "Kubixmister". Pisane przez "Ą". Co was tu sprowadza? - Ja i ten Rahkshi-Kal Dezintegracji wracamy do domu, a ten Toa Plazmy się do nas przyłączył. - wyjaśnił Bandek. - Hmmm... Mogę wam pomóc. Ale mam zasady! Zasada pierwsza: Zawsze słuchaj się Kubixa! Zasada druga: Trzymaj się środka szlaku. Zasada trzecie: Jeśli masz gazy, lądujesz na samym końcu. - Lumix niechętnie poszedł na koniec. Więc teraz to już nie trójca, a kwartet. Tak więc nasz kwartet ruszył w stronę domu... Część V To już piąty rozdział, a Bandek nie powrócił jeszcze do domu... To kiedy on niby w końcu k**wa wróci?! Może dzisiaj... Może jutro... Może w ogóle nie wróci... W każdym bądź razie, nasze do niedawna trio otrzymało duży plus, mianowicie Kubixa. Kubix był... No po prostu mistrzuniem, a umiejętnościami przewyższał samego McGyvera, ale nie wykazywał tego za bardzo... Wydawał się nieco obłąkany... Cóż, nic dziwnego, że się takim wydaje być, w końcu rozmawiał przez kamień jak przez telefon... I to jeszcze do babci dzwonił o.O Nasz kwartet właśnie wyszedł z dżungli. Przed nimi rozciągało się miasto - miasto, w którym był dom Spółki. Tak, to już koniec powrotu Bandka i Guurcia... Już się cieszyli, iż będzie już normalnie i spokojnie. Ale nie! Z dżungli wyskoczył przerośnięty Skalny Rumak (skąd on się wziął w dżungli?) i rzucił się na Bandka. Bandek i Rumak zaczęli fikołkować, aż wpadli na dom Spółki. Przebili się przez ścianę budynku i się zatrzymali. Pierwszy zaatakował Rumak: ugryzł Bandka w ramię. Bandek na to nic, bo w końcu twardziel jest (i to nie tylko charakterem, ale skórą też). Wziął kawał rozwalonej ściany i uderzył nim w Rumaka. Dinozauropodobna kreatura wyjękała: - Moja głowa... - Goździkowa przypomina, na ból głowy - Etopiryna! A teraz won mi z domu, bo jeszcze nam na dywan narobisz! - Bandek skarcił Skalnego Rumaka. - BANDEK!!! - rozległ się chóralny krzyk radości. Wszyscy się cieszyli z powrotu Bandka, a najbardziej Johny, dla którego Bandek był jak starszy brat. Krzykom i hałasom rozradowania nie było końca. A teraz jakaś odmiana w Spółce, czyli... Epilog Bandek i Guurcio powrócili szczęśliwie do domu. Następnego dnia odbyła się specjalna uczta. Oczywiście wiadomo kto gotował (Guurcio strasznie zatęsknił za swoimi garnkami :D). Jako że Lumix miał dom obok, stał się też jakby członkiem Spółki. A Kubix? Kubix powrócił do dżunglowej głuszy, poskramiając różne niebezpieczne Rahi... Wszyscy żyli długo i szczę... Ała!!! - Ty mi tu nie rób zakończenia, jasne? Spółka trwać będzie wiecznie! - powiedział Bandek. - Jak to wiecznie? - Ponieważ tak ja i Spółka mówię! Spółka się nie rozpadnie, nawet po moim odejściu! - Planujesz znowu odejść? - do pomieszczenia narratorskiego wszedł Durcio. - I znowu mam Cię szukać? - wszedł tez Guurcio. - A ja mam znowu was przeprowadzić przez dżunglę? - i Kubix. - A ja mam znowu udawać, ze jestem zastępcą pod nieobecność Ciebie i Guurcia? - i jeszcze Power'ek. - But Luke, not ready are you! - chyba wiadomo, kto ot powiedział... - Nie! Nie mam zamiaru odejść... Spółka będzie się trzymała kupy, bo kupy nikt nie ruszy! Tako rzeczą ja, Banderwil! - Tako rzeczemy my wszyscy! - do pokoju weszła cała reszta Spółki, akurat na finish... Więc Spółka jednak będzie trwać nadal. Nadal się będę musiał dla Was wysilać, aby was rozśmieszyć dziwnymi i zabawnymi sytuacjami, jakie zdarzyły się Spółce... Ale w trzeciej części będzie mi łatwiej... O wile łatwiej ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach